


Null and Void

by barneschester14



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky is a lil rough around the edges, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, it'll be a wild ride u just wait and see, it'll happen just be patient kids, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barneschester14/pseuds/barneschester14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an ex-HYDRA assassin on the run. When your safety is compromised, the avengers are there to help you, or at least try.</p><p>Given your dark past, trusting these so-called "heroes" proves to be difficult, but one thing's for sure, you'd like to know more about the mysterious man with the metal arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exit

**Author's Note:**

> hey kids, so i know i have an unfinished fic and i promise I'll get 2 it soon, but i just decided to write this so ya here it is. 
> 
> I'm hella busy w exams but I'll be done soon, and once I am I'll update both works!
> 
> just a disclaimer, i literally took all the Russian straight from google translate so i don't intend to offend any1 if the language is improper. 
> 
> anyways, thanks 4 stickin with me, & i love any feedback so don't b shy 2 tell me how u feel :) ok ya thanks 4 reading!

The brisk air cut across your skin like blades as you ran quickly through the streets trying to find a safe haven. You turned swiftly into an alley and pressed your back to the brick wall behind you. You has escaped from HYDRA's grip merely 6 months ago, and since then you had kept your identity hidden to preserve your newfound freedom. Now you were here; your body clinging to the wall, your breath heavy and uneven. You didn't know who they were, the people who were after you, but you had learned to always assume the worst. You let out a breath and checked all directions to ensure your safety before you ran down the alleyway to make an exit. But there wasn't one. A dead end, fucking fantastic. You looked up and down the walls, looking for some sort of escape route until you heard a voice behind you. 

"Hey, (Y/n) right? Listen i'm not here to hurt you, I'm part of the avengers, i'm here to help." The voice was hesitant.

You whipped around to see a tall man dressed in blue attire. He was with others earlier, where were they now, you wondered. He knew your name, that meant he knew who you were, there was no way he could possibly want to help you. 

"Why?" You spoke plainly. 

"Because, HYDRA has a target on your back, they're looking for you and they'll find you sooner or later. We can protect you from them." 

You sized up the man, studying him. Easy, you thought to yourself, before you looked back up to meet the strangers eyes. 

"So, what do you say?" 

"лжец (liar)." You spit back, and you charged forward at the man. 

You sent a kick to his chest to knock his balance, before landing a right hook to his cheek. You went to hit him again but he grabbed your arm. 

"I don't want to hurt you." He said pleadingly.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." You replied, and with that you twisted your body and heeled him in the stomach, freeing your arm. He reached forward for you but you ducked and slid swiftly underneath him, immediately sprinting for the main streets. 

You neared the clearing, just a few more steps and you'd be out, but just then a man sprung out in front of you. 

"Сукин сын (son of a bitch)." You muttered under your breath. 

You lunged at the man, throwing several punches but the man blocked them all. He swung at you but you ducked, kicking him in the solar plexus. You swung one more time but this time he caught your wrist. You looked at his arm, it was metal. You cocked your head in confusion and kept your eyes on his arm, who--or better what was this man. Noticing your brief distraction, he quickly twisted your arm behind you and pushed you into the wall. You struggled, trying to escape his hold, but his grip didn't budge. That didn't stop you from being as difficult as you possibly could; you continued to writhe aggressively and you could tell the man was getting frustrated.

"Calm down." He spoke firmly, before pushing something into your neck. Your breathing quickened and your eyes fluttered, and soon everything went black


	2. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to know who to trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry that the chapters have been a lil short, I'll work on making them longer!! :)

When you came to, your eyes latched to the ceiling above you. White. You took a breath in and sat up abruptly, taking in the rest of your surroundings. The whole room was white. You felt tension on your wrists so you looked down to see your hands in cuffs. Wow, this definitely didn't make you feel insane. Just then, your thoughts were interrupted when the door across from you opened and the man in the blue stood in front of you once again. You shuffled backwards, compressing your body into a back corner. You weren't sure what his intentions were but you figured it was better to stay as far away as possible.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

You scoffed, "Ecstatic." You replied, sarcasm dripping off your tongue.

"I'm sorry about the tranquilizer, we just didn't want you to hurt yourself, or anyone else for that matter." 

He waited for a reply, but when you didn't answer he continued, "no one's going to hurt you, we're the good guys, we're going to keep you safe." He inched forward hesitantly.

"Thats bullshit, that's exactly what they said before they took me in." You replied hostilely. 

"Who? HYDRA?" 

Your body tensed, and your eyes darted away from the stranger. All you heard next was the man sigh, and then footsteps quietly exiting, and the door closing.

\----------------

*Bucky's POV*

Steve walked out the room with a defeated look on his face. I mean, I don't really know what he expected, she's an ex-assassin, there's no way she'd give in that easily. 

"Buck, I think you should go talk to her." Steve's words snapped my mind back to reality. 

"I stabbed a needle into her neck, I'm pretty sure I'm the last person she wants to talk to." 

"She's scared, she feels like no one understands, but you do." 

"I'm not a therapist." I replied sharply, and Steve took a step towards me. 

"Please, we have to gain her trust or HYDRA will get their hands on her." 

I sighed, I wasn't one to give in but I owed Steve for the damage I had done. "Fine." I said, and I turned to walk into the holding room.

When I walked in, her eyes lifted to meet mine and I saw her form a small smirk.

She raised an eyebrow, "They send in the guy who pinned me to a wall, never seen that technique before I'll give 'em that." 

"Yeah, sorry about that." I replied shortly, and I leaned against the wall beside me. 

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you didn't come in here just to apologize, so go on, give me the hero bullshit." 

I couldn't help but chuckle softly, she was stubborn I'd give her that. 

"No bullshit, I'm not a hero." 

She cocked her head slightly as if waiting for an explanation, so I continued. "Steve saved me from HYDRA a little while back, without him who knows what I'd be doing." 

"Steve." She muttered.

"Uh right, the guy who came in here before me, anyways, here." I said and I tossed the keys over to her so she could undo the handcuffs, I figured she'd be more compliant without restrictions. She snatched them from the air and unlocked the cuffs, then she looked up at me, her eyes piercing. 

"I see, so you're playing the pity card then, cute." She spoke in a condescending tone.

"I don't do pity, I'm telling you straight up, I didn't think I could be saved but I was." 

"Alright, I'll bite. Tell me then, metal arm, why'd 'Steve' put in all this effort to track me down to take me here?" 

I scoffed, her snarky attitude was starting to get on my nerves. 

"You'll have to ask him that, I don't have all the answers. All I'm saying, is this is your opportunity to finally be free of HYDRA, try not to waste it." And with that, I turned on my heels and headed for the exit. 

Just as I got to the door I turned back around to face her, "are you going to come with, or do you plan to sit there all day?" 

She got up hesitantly and followed me out the door. 

\------------------

*Your POV*

When you exited the room, you were met by the man you now knew to be Steve. 

"(Y/n), I'm glad you finally decided to join us." Steve said warmly, but you still weren't completely convinced. 

"I have questions that I want answers to." You spoke shortly.

Steve smiled at your request, "Of course, if you follow me we can sit somewhere and talk." 

Then his eyes wandered over to the man with the metal arm, "Thanks Buck, I'll take it from here." Steve nodded and began walking away. You assumed that was cue to follow him so you did just that. 

Buck. What kind of name was that. Okay well, it was better than 'metal arm' at least. You thought as you followed Steve to what looked like an empty dining area. Steve sat down at one of the tables and motioned for you to do the same.

"Alright, let's talk." 

And that's exactly what you did. Steve answered every question you asked with no hesitation. You considered that a good sign. 

Steve told you about the avengers and their purpose, as well as why they were looking for you. He told you about his want to protect people with talents like you. It was better that your abilities be used for good rather than evil, plus he knew what HYDRA could do to a person, mentally and physically. By the end of the conversation, your comfort level increased gradually, and were beginning to believe his intentions.

He promised you that you could meet the other members of the avengers tomorrow, and in the meantime you could stay in your own room.

It all seemed good, no it seemed great, hell it seemed unbelievable.

There's no way this could be true.


	3. Settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preeetttyyy much just you meeting a couple people, plus a little bucky insert???
> 
> also, it's short ish, sorry about that y'all, i just need to get back into it since it's been so long hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it is me, i have returned. yes i know i am a horrible person, i haven't updated this fic in almost a year foRGIVE ME. but here i am, i'm going to try rly hard to be active!! also to those who've read my last fic, i will also hopefully update that as well. thanks 4 sticking w me!! xoxo

You had to admit, the room was nice. Everything was matchy and vibrant; just your typical suburban home except, under your circumstances, this was far from typical. You inhaled deeply and took in all your surroundings, still wondering if this could be some sort of elaborate plan to reunite you with HYDRA. You shuddered slightly at the thought of that. 

"So, do you like it?" The voice brought you back from your inner thoughts. 

You turned around to meet Steve's eyes and smiled slightly. "It's fine, thanks." You replied briefly. 

Steve seemed pleased with that response, "Okay, well, you should get some rest. Tomorrow maybe you can meet everyone and we can start training?" 

You nodded and, with that, Steve turned and left. 

You sighed and made your way to the bedroom that was now yours. You weren't sure what time it was, all you knew was that you were exhausted. 

You tried to sleep, but what ifs roamed your mind, leaving you staring at the ceiling. 

Get some rest, yeah right. 

\--------- 

The sun cut through your window and woke you from your sleep. Well, okay, you wouldn't really classify 30 minutes as "sleep", but it was better than nothing. 

You sat up, rubbing your eyes that weighed heavy on your face. You turned to face the clock on the wall, which read 5:24am. 

Bright and early. 

When you exited your bedroom, you were surprised to see some clothes lying out on your counter. Just a simple black t-shirt, some jeans and black boots. You had no idea who the clothes belonged to, but you assumed they were meant for you so you put them on hesitantly. 

You made your way downstairs, and somehow found yourself in a living room type of space. You allowed yourself to stand there and bask in the new environment before you heard a man speak. 

"Why hello, i'm afraid we haven't met." 

You spun around to lock eyes with a tall man with black hair. 

Without waiting for a response, he continued, moving toward you, "Name's Tony Stark, who might you be?" 

You were slightly taken aback by the comfortability this "Tony" guy seemed to have, but you responded anyways. "I'm (Y/n), nice to meet you." 

"The pleasure is all mine." He extended a hand and waited for you to act. You reluctantly shook his hand, still unsure what to make of this situation. 

"Already harassing our newest member I see." You glanced over Tony's shoulder to see metal ar-- or uh, Buck was it? 

Tony simply smiled dashingly, "You know me so well." Then he turned back to you, "you've met Bucky, no?" 

Bucky. Okay. That name makes a little more sense. 

"Briefly." You replied shortly, making eye contact with Bucky. His eyes responded, locking on yours. You could see him grin slightly. 

Tony's voice ultimately broke the lingering eye contact, "Am I missing something...?" He said as a smirk curled across his lips. 

"You look great, I knew we were the same size." A female voice took you by surprise and saving you from anymore implications from Tony. You saw a red-haired woman approach you from the stairs. 

God, was it always this crowded? 

"Hi, I'm Natasha, Steve told me that you might need some clothes so." She continued, smiling courteously.

"Oh, uh, yeah thanks." You managed to smiled briefly in return. 

"Steve said you should start training today but he's out with some others right now." She began, "So, why don't you come train with me?" 

There was a lot happening and you weren't really sure what response you were supposed to give. You searched your mind for reasons to say no, yet for some reason you came up with nothing. "Uh, okay." 

"Thank god, we need to stick together, you hear me? This house could use more strong women." She said as she grabbed your hand, guiding you to your destination. 

You felt a real smile form on your lips, something you haven't felt in a while. For some reason unknown to you, you felt almost safe. You wondered if maybe you could settle in here, and actually live a life here. 

As you walked with Natasha, you passed Bucky, smiling quickly. 

You felt his eyes on you the entire way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i'm a littttlleeee rusty because it's been forever, and i don't rly remember where i was going with this fic lmao!! but nevertheless, pls leave comments of encouragement (or if this is trash af lemme know) ;-)


End file.
